This invention relates to a contact arrangement for switchgear with multiple disconnects by points of contact connected in parallel of two contact bridges aligned in a contact actuation link via a spring collar serving as the contact pressure spring, with the spring collar having cutouts running transverse to the spring-action alignment, into which the contact bridges with the spring collar can be inserted and locked in place transverse to their longitudinal alignment.
German Pat. No. 2,253,918, which issued to Fherl et al on May 6, 1976, discloses a contact design of the above type wherein the spring collar is aligned with level surfaces in the contact actuation link. To adjust the individual contact bridges to their counter contacts, the contact bridges have a relatively large play in the spring collar, and they themselves are designed elastically. Because of the large play in the spring collar, jamming of the spring collar in the slider alignment can occur which hinders even alignment of the two fixed contact pieces. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to provide a contact arrangement for switchgear which resists jamming of the spring collar in the slider alignment and facilitates reliable contact of both contact bridges notwithstanding uneven alignment of the two fixed contact pieces.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a contact arrangement which ensures reliable contact of both contact bridges.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a contact arrangement which facilitates smooth interaction of the spring collar in the slider arrangement.
Another object of the present invention is to avoid jamming of the spring collar in the slider alignment to ensure reliable contact of both contact bridges even when there is uneven alignment of the two fixed contact pieces.